


Ashes

by ssclassof56



Series: Drabbles and Double Drabbles [4]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssclassof56/pseuds/ssclassof56





	Ashes

“How is Aunt Amy?” Illya asked his partner.

“Well, thank you. I accompanied her to Mass actually.”

“So I see from your forehead.” He glanced at the black cross marking Napoleon’s brow. “Have you given up something for Lent?”

Napoleon frowned and mumbled his answer.

“Pardon me?”

With a pointed look, Napoleon repeated himself. Illya’s eyes widened. “Oh? Really?”

“It was a very moving homily,” Napoleon said defensively.

Illya’s eyes gleamed with mischief. “As your social calendar is cleared through Easter, perhaps now you will fulfill some of the rain checks you've taken.”

“Ahhh, refresh my memory.”

“Let me see. There was the exhibition of timepieces at the Metropolitan Museum, the lecture series at the Brooklyn Historical Society…” Illya continued his exhaustive list.

Napoleon swallowed and slumped further into his chair. It was going to be a long forty days.


End file.
